Ring Dong
by Arwendle
Summary: When Max walks in on Alec and Ring girl sparks fly. M/A eventually (first chapter rewritten)
1. Ring Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't Sue!  
  
A/n This takes place right after fuggedaboudit. I posted this story before but that was a long time ago and I've made changes to this chapter. For those of your reading my other fic Beeper Wars. I'm so sorry. That fic has come to a screetching halt. Everytime I attempt to write the last chapter my mind goes blank. I will get it out…eventually but it will take a while.  
  
Ring girl was sitting on his couch in what he assumed was an attempt at a seductive pose. He had taken her home with him after the fight hoping not only to get a good lay, but also to discourage Normal from trying to turn any of his gladiator fantasies into reality. Things were working perfectly to plan. Normal had gone home without a fuss and Ring Girl had waited patiently while he freshened up in the bathroom. She reached out to him now and pulled his shirt over his head. She lightly ran her fingers over Alec's bruises. He gasped and crushed her mouth to his. After a second he pulled away and led her to the bedroom losing clothing as they went. By the time they reached the bedroom they were both naked and Ring Girls attention was fixed on the lower portion of Alec's upper anatomy. "That mean girl really must have hurt you." She said huskily " Let Mommy kiss it better." And with that she went to work.  
  
Max stopped outside Alec's apartment. *Why was she doing this again?* She was here to apologise and to find the reason why he had let her beat him so easily. Why this had to be done at 2 o'clock in the morning Max had no idea. But she was here and she might as well get it over with. Max easily picked the lock and was inside in an instant. She was surprised that Alec wasn't standing waiting to attack any intruder sneaking into his apartment. He should have heard her playing with the lock. *Maybe I hurt him worse than I thought...*Then she noticed the clothes strewn across the floor leading to the bedroom. Max calmly walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Alec and Ring Girl were on the bed, a tangle of limbs and sweaty sheets. Max stood in shock for a moment and then gathered her senses and said. "I see you've recovered from your… injuries"  
  
Ring Girl yelped and jumped to cover herself, Alec stopped moving and looked up. He wasn't surprised. He had known she was in the apartment, Heck he had known when she entered the apartment building. " What do you want Max?" He said resignedly.  
  
"I need your help" she replied.  
  
"Um Max? Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?"  
  
"I can wait 'til you're done." Max said calmly and continued to stand patiently. "If you hurry."  
  
"Aren't you going to at least wait in the other room?" Ring Girl asked disgusted. Both Alec and Max ignored her.  
  
" What makes you think that you have any right to ask me for help?" Alec replied acidly  
  
" I'm mean not only did you deprive me of a large sum of cash tonight but you crossed a very serious line that should never be crossed. NEVER Max."  
  
Max smirked " If you had thrown the fight when I told you to I wouldn't have had to resort to…desperate measures. Which brings me to the task at hand. Stop jerking around and help me or we may have a repeat of tonight's performance."  
  
Ring Girl who had decided that she had had enough began to gather her clothes and replace them on her body. Alec didn't protest he just watched her go. "You'd better be willing to take her place." He said to Max grumpily.  
  
" Alec, shut up! …And cover up! We need to talk." Alec pulled a pair of sweats off the floor and put them on.  
  
"Why was I distracting you?"  
  
Max growled at him. "You are such an idiot! What were you back at Manticore? The bait?"  
  
" I was the field medic." He replied fiercely. The field medics were the most valuable and respected soldiers at Manticore. They were not only the brightest they were also the best fighters. They were the elitist of the elite that Manticore had to offer. "Were you a CO back at Manticore? No you wouldn't be." he quipped. Max glared. "Let me guess," He continued "you were second in command weren't you? And you're bitter about it. That's why you feel the need to boss every one around and make them behave like your little unit."  
  
" I knew this was a bad idea." Max turned to walk out the door.  
  
"That's it just run away!" Alec cried after her. "Just remember that you came here! And you obviously had a reason. What was it?"  
  
"None of your damn business!" She stormed and grabbed the door handle.  
  
" Why did you come here Max?"  
  
Max turned the handle angrily.  
  
"You wanted to know why I let you kick my ass." Alec stated matter of factly. Max froze. That was exactly why she had come but she wasn't going to let Alec know that.  
  
" I beat you fair and square Alec. But if it soothes your ego you can keep deluding yourself. I could kick your ass in my sleep."  
  
" Oh, so you want a rematch? Bring it on."  
  
"I'm not fighting you Alec you're injured."  
  
" That is not even a factor." He replied cockily.  
  
She lunged at him. He moved aside faster than anyone she had ever seen. Max turned and sprang with a flying kick. Alec without apparent effort grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground. None of her hits seemed to be going anywhere near him. Then quick as lightening she was pinned against the wall.  
  
" Not only do I have ten years of training on you Max, I was the best Manticore ever made."  
  
" And you sure haven't let it go to your head." she replied. " Now let me go."  
  
Alec released her. She charged at him again. Quick as lightening she was pinned against the wall. She looked up into Alec's eyes and realised that it wasn't a fluke. She saw extreme power and control in them.  
  
" Why did you let me win?" she whispered. 


	2. Siezures

Alec released her and she slumped to the floor.  
  
" You wanted to win so badly. You would never have forgiven me if I had beaten you." He said softly.  
  
Max knew he was right she never would have forgiven him. Her head nodded in acceptance. Alec was much stronger than she had previously believed. *What else was he hiding from her?* She wondered. Max looked up and met Alec's gaze. For a moment she wanted to take him into her confidence and talk with him until the early hours of the morning. Then she felt a slight twitch at her eye. One that warned of an impending seizure. * He must already think I'm so weak.* Max thought * I can't let him see me like that.* She rose and made a hasty excuse, her hands already beginning to shake. Alec said nothing he just watched her go.  
  
Max made it out onto the street before her seizures became violent. She tried to climb up on her bike but found herself falling to the ground. She tensed her muscles in preparation for the cool hard concrete. It didn't come and she realised that she was no longer falling but rising, wrapped securely in strong arms. Alec.  
  
Alec had been watching Max slumped in the corner. His medical mind had recognized the seizures before she had realised she was having one. He had stood there silent knowing that she wouldn't accept his help. Hoping against hope that she would ask for it. She hadn't. Alec had watched her walk out of his apartment knowing that she would become incapacitated within a couple of minutes. He had followed her and caught her as she tumbled from her bike. He carried her gently back into his appartment and lay her on his bed. She was shaking violently.  
  
Alec rubbed his hands together and applied pressure to her head with his thumbs while sliding his fingers down her face. Max's breathing steadied. His fingers moved deftly to the base of her neck pinching slightly. Her heart rate returned to normal. He pulled off her shoes and grabbed her big toes. He yanked on them and the shaking stopped. Max stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"How did you do that?" She demanded.  
  
"I told you I'm a medic."  
  
"But you didn't even use tryptophan."  
  
"You should get some rest." He said avoiding the question.  
  
" Alec…Thankyou." Max stuttered. "For everything."  
  
Alec smiled. Max had never thanked him for anything. Now she was thanking him for everything. She definatly needed some rest.  
  
"Night Max." he said "I'll be on the couch if you need anything."  
  
Max closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.  
  
  
  
Alec wandered into his living room with a bottle of rum. He sat down on his couch next to a bright pink g string. He picked it up with a single finger and dangled it infront of his face trying to decide who's it might have been. It wasn't ring girl's or that blonde girl from last night. It might have belonged to that red headed Texan he had picked up last week. What was her name? Sidney? Shannon? He didn't know or care. A long line of nameless women whom he had bedded paraded in front of Alec. He realised that he didn't know or care a single thing about any of those women. Not since Rachel…or more correctly not since he had laid eyes on Max. He threw the ownerless piece of fabric into the garbage in disgust. He didn't want to think about his meaningless relationships or how Max made him care about the fact that they were meaningless. And he certainly didn't want to think about how scared he had been for Max even though he knew he could fix her easily. He took a swig of liquor hoping it would ease the pain. He needed to get some sleep. But first he had to make sure that Max was ok.  
  
  
  
Max awoke in a strange bed feeling better than she had felt in recent memory. She glanced around the room and discovered Alec sleeping in the chair beside the bed. His bruises had healed almost completely and he looked almost cherubic with dark blonde hair curling at his forhead. Max smiled at the sight. She reached out and touched Alec's arm gently. He awoke and smiled back at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"good."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Alec what you did yesterday was amazing."  
  
"It's just training Max. That's not even my specialty. I liked to focus on bio war agents…" Alec trailed off realising what he had just said.  
  
"You mean you found cures for new viruses that arose in a field situation?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." Alec replied feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Could you find a cure for my virus?" Max asked.  
  
Alec hesitated. "Maybe…It would take a while…"  
  
"But you could." She persisted.  
  
"Yes." Alec said finally. "Hey how 'bout I make some breakfast?" He said changing the subject. He got up and abruptly left the room.  
  
  
  
Alec leaned against the counter. His heart racing. *Of course he knew the cure for the virus! He had designed it himself. That was why he had been sent with Max in the first place. To make sure that it didn't infect her. How could he give Max the cure? She would never love him then. He would be doomed to continue his string of meaningless one night stands forever. But then again how could he keep it from her? Especially when she wanted it so badly. Alec lay his forehead against the cool countertop and debated. 


End file.
